Un cumpleaños más
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Si puede ser un cumpleaños más, como muchos otros, pero es un cumpleaños más a tu lado y eso es lo importante.— Hay personas para las cuales lo más simple es lo más valioso — Ogiwara x Akashi (De nuevo) One-shot


**Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _Este fic participa del Reto de Cumpleaños: ¡No se olviden de nosotros! del Foro Kurobas en Español_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un cumpleaños más**

Todo estaba listo para esa ocasión, había preparado la cena lo mejor que había podido, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso sabía leer una receta y parecía simple, aunque tuvo que hacer tres intentos para que la pasta quedara decente porque la primera se le había pasado hasta que los fideos se convirtieron en algún tipo de engrudo en el agua, la segunda salió primero cruda y cuando intentó coserla de nuevo quedó como un tipo de batido poco apetitoso, hasta la tercera había logrado que el paquete de pasta tuviera una textura decente.

Después la otra odisea fue que el gran señor Akashi Seijuurou lograra hacer la salsa sin quemar el puré de tomate, que no quedara tan excesivamente salado, y por último que la carne que le agregaría no estuviera cruda.

Probó su pasta bolognesa que no tenía el mejor de los sabores pero era la primera vez que se metía a la cocina.

La idea pasó por su cabeza ¿Y si no le gusta? pero era tarde para reconsiderar ya que justo en ese momento escuchó las llaves abriendo la puerta de entrada al pequeño apartamento de Ogiwara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El de cabello castaño se sorprendió al ver las luces encendidas pero desde que le había dado la llave a Akashi, esa era una situación que ocurría seguido. Sobre todo cuando el pelirrojo tenía problemas en casa, pero la idea de que se quedara fuera esperándole como ya había sucedido una vez, o que fuera por él al trabajo como había hecho muchas otras tampoco le agradaba, a pesar de todo le encantaba llegar y encontrarlo sentado en el sofá, esperándolo para conversar.

El cómo se volvieron amigos ahora ya le es algo confuso, ya ni recuerda cuando fue que limaron asperezas por lo que había pasado en secundaria… cierto fue hace dos años, precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, llegó con Kuroko y Kagami a la fiesta de cumpleaños ofreciéndole un balón de basket de regalo y pidiéndole una disculpa pública, fue el regalo más impactante. Después de eso jugaron basket juntos, fue la sensación más increíble que hubiera experimentado, jugar entre ellos, sentirse parte de **ese** equipo.

Una sonrisa se le escapa mientras va subiendo las escaleras recordando que hace un año también tuvo una sorpresa increíble de su parte, le había pedido reunirse un día antes de su cumpleaños, quería que jugarán sólo ellos dos, llevaban ya bastante tiempo conociéndose y tras poder ver al fin más allá de la cara del emperador, se había enamorado perdidamente. Ese día no pudo evitarlo y le robó un beso, todavía puede recordar cómo se puso tan rojo como su cabello y se fue, al día siguiente durante la fiesta le dijo que le regala un novio para su cumpleaños.

— Me pregunto ¿Qué ocurrencia tendrá para este año? — decía mientras abría la puerta.

Al entrar a departamento un olor extraño le llegó desde la cocina, a la cual se dirigió directamente. La visión del gran Akashi Seijuurou cubierto de queso, una masa blanca en el cabello y con rastros de salsa en el rostro fue para el más regalo que cualquier cosa, pero no había que olvidar el temperamento de su pareja por lo que evitando la risa tanto como le era posible se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué cenaremos? — preguntó con una suave sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su novio.

— Estaba por pedir una pizza

— Pero si hay pasta - dijo en tono inocente limpiando con su dedo índice un rastro de salsa de la mejilla del pelirrojo para lamer su dedo después de forma un poco sugestiva — y sabe bien

— Por supuesto que sabe bien, yo la hice — sus dudas desaparecieron y una sonrisa complacida se plasmó en su rostro. Así era su novio y lo amaba tal cual.

Una cena romántica y una noche apasionada les hicieron compañía mientras ambos se entregaban de sus labios sólo podían llamar el nombre del contrario. Justo a medianoche, in enredados entre las sábanas, el pelirrojo estaba recostado sobre su pecho mientras le susurraba aquellas palabras — Feliz cumpleaños Shige

— Feliz aniversario Akashi — susurró en respuesta, sin embargo su pelirrojo se había quedado profundamente dormido. Si, ese era un cumpleaños más, uno más al lado de Akashi Seijuurou que parecía siempre saber lo que quería.

Akashi se removió entre sueños y Ogiwara acarició suave su cabello, veía su rostro durmiente, le encantaba verlo descanzar entre sus brazos, ese era el mejor de los regalos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extra**

.

 _—_ _¿Akashi-kun de verdad lo harás?_

 _—_ _Claro que si Tetsuya, quiero hacerlo_

 _—_ _Entonces ten — el peliceleste le tendió un balón de basket adornado con un moño — Puedes darle este regalo_

 _—_ _¿Un simple balón?_

 _—_ _Hay personas para las cuales lo más simple es lo más valioso_ _— fue la respuesta del peliceleste y en ese momento no lo comprendió._

 _—_ _Me disculpo por mi anterior comportamiento y espero que podamos comenzar de nuevo — Habló el pelirrojo tragándose juntos orgullo y vergüenza y ofreciendo el balón de basket una vez en la fiesta._

 _—_ _Mucho gusto, soy Ogiwara Shigehiro espero nos llevemos bien — fue la respuesta que obtuvo y una sonrisa que lo dejó cautivado_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Muuuuuucho tiempo después de la fecha pero bueno, siento que me quedó super cursi pero a la vez me gustó, espero alguien me dé su opinión.


End file.
